Never Let You Go
by PrussianBitch345
Summary: The tragic love story set in and of the tragedy of Titanic retold with Hetalia characters. Minor plot adjustments here and there. UsUk\ one-sided FrUk. Rated M.


**AN:I don't own anything. This story is based off the award winning** ** _Titanic,_** **retold with the Hetalia characters. I love the idea, and i hope you'll stay with me for the journey, though we all know how it ends.**

 **Enjoy~**

"It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was. It really was..." Sighed Arthur Kirkland as he fell into memories of a time long since passed…

 **April 10, 1912 | Southampton England**

People clap and cheer joyously as passengers board the famed _Titanic._ Women, children, rich and poor. Everyone who was anyone was their to see the beautiful ship off on her maiden voyage. Everybody excluding four men, in a run down yet classy bar, just outside of the hustle and bustle, playing a game of poker.

"You stupid Dane, I can't believe you bet our tickets." muttered a very unsettled Swede as his Danish counterpart smiled stupidly beside him, utterly convinced that they would win. "I'll double our money and you'll thank me for it. Lukas will thank me for it! Now shut up and take a card." Replied the self-assured Dane. The two other players of this game Alfred f. Jones and Kiku Honda, both about 20, exchange a glance as the other two players argue an unidentifiable combination of more than one Scandinavian language.

Alfred is American through and through, blond hair and blue eyes. A lanky drifter with his hair a little long for the standards of the times, with a stubborn cowlick that refuses to be tamed, his clothes rumpled from sleeping in them. He lived a ruff life, and though he looked it, you'd never tell by talking to him.

"The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change." The American smiled brightly, watching with a twinkle in his eye's as the table lay down their cards. "Lets see Kiku's got nothing, Berwald you have squat, Matthias… uh oh, two pair…" Alfred wear a solemn look that reaches doesn't reach his eyes, which maintain their mischievous glint. The boy had not yet shown his hand. He turns to his foreign companion, laying a hand on his shoulder in condolence. "Kiku. I'm sorry." He says, bowing his head, keeping his friend from seeing the smile in his eyes. Kiku looks furious, though he keeps up his feigned indifference, as he was taught.

"I am very disappointed in you my friend. I thought you would have more sense than to-" Alfred caught off his friend mid sentence, the grin he had been holding burst forth as he stared his friend in the eyes. He slaps a full house down on the table.

"Im sorry you're not going to see your brother Yao in a long time cause we're going to America!"

"Oh my, this is a very favourable outcome." Kiku smiled at his long-time travel companion.

The table breaks out into cry's of joy and outrage, Berwald grabs Alfred by his shirt and threatens to punch him, ruining that pretty face forever…

Only to turn and punch Matthias, leaving the Dane bleeding and on the floor.

"Goin' home... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hamburgers! On the TITANIC! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, Yoi kami!" Alfred exclaimed extatically. Kiku smiled wistfully "I feel I will have good fortune in America." He sighs. Alfred turns around to smile at the bartender, who was laughing at the two men's display. "We're going to America!" he yells.

The bartender, Connor, only laughs harder, pointing to the clock behind him. "No laddi, Titanic's goin' to America. In five minutes!"

Neither Alfred, nor Kiku, had ever run so fast in their entire lives.

 **AN: Review for next chapter, plain and simple. I will write longer chapters the more reviews I get. Obviously, Arthur Kirkland is England, Alfred F. Jones is America, Kiku Honda is Japan, Berwald is Sweden, Matthias is Denmark, Lukas is Norway and Connor is Ireland.**

PrussianBitch345


End file.
